


Village Bicycle

by MistressRenet



Series: Thirty Times Together [6]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Gags, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Hakkai offers Sanzo a treat.Written for #13, "The Stables" at 30_lemons, betaed by emungere





	

The metal was cool in Gojyo's mouth. Not _uncomfortable,_ exactly, which was disconcerting; but it was weird.

Like sex with Hakkai was ever normal, but still.

Hakkai brushed Gojyo's hair gently with the palm of his hand. "All right?"

Gojyo nodded.

"Good," Hakkai said. He leaned down and looked into Gojyo's face. He pulled gently at the bit, and Gojyo bit down. "Very good."

So it was a little weird. Hakkai liked it, and Gojyo'd made sure he hadn't bought used. Hakkai was turned on; that's what mattered.

Or at least, it was what mattered until the door opened unexpectedly.

 _Fuck._ Hakkai hissed in breath.

Why the hell hadn't Hakkai _locked_ the damn thing, before he tied up Gojyo and stuck a damn _bit_ in his mouth?

"Is it to your taste?" Hakkai asked, and Gojyo realized he was doomed.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Sanzo asked, but he sounded almost amused. This was bad.

This was _very_ bad.

There was a hard tug on the bridle; Sanzo this time, clearly. _Shit._ Gojyo wished intently he hadn't been tied face down.

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

"It shuts him up, anyway," Sanzo said, with an edge of satisfaction in his voice.

"Hey!" Gojyo shouted, but it came out more like, "Haahr."

"Now, now," Hakkai said, stroking his leg. "No reason to get upset."

 _You set me up, you asshole,_ Gojyo thought at him, but Hakkai didn't seem to notice; he just kept stroking Gojyo's leg, gently, almost dreamily. "Would you like to fuck him, Sanzo?"

"Why the hell not," Sanzo said, and smacked Gojyo hard on the ass. Gojyo winced. The fact he was still _hard_ after this humiliation just added insult to injury. "Where's the lube?"

Gojyo just listened. "Should I get him ready?" Hakkai asked.

"Knock yourself out," Sanzo said, and Gojyo could hear him lighting up a cigarette.

Hakkai leaned over Gojyo's body. "You're being very good," he murmured. "Perhaps I'll give you a treat later."

God, Hakkai was _sick._ Gojyo tried not to think about how much harder _that_ thought was getting him. Hakkai's lube-slicked fingers helped, sliding up his ass crack and then pushing gently in. Sometimes Hakkai added chi to the touch, just enough to make things warm, but not this time. Hakkai wiggled his finger just a little as he pushed past the muscle. "All right?"

"Nn," Gojyo grunted, and resisted the urge to ask Hakkai to fuck him, instead of Sanzo. It's not like either of them could hear him through the damn bridle anyway.

"Hurry up," Sanzo said.

"Now, now," Hakkai said, his voice smooth as silk. "These things take time."

"Mmmm," Gojyo groaned in assent, and leaned back into Hakkai's finger. He was kind of getting into this after all.

Shit, Hakkai really _could_ talk him into anything. Hakkai's tongue traced the shell of his ear, and he shivered. He wondered if Hakkai was still fully clothed. Probably, the kinky bastard.

"Are you ready?" Hakkai said, pulling his fingers out. "Perhaps I'll give you your treat early."

Gojyo groaned again, and to his own horror, he sounded eager.

"He's ready," Hakkai said, and slid onto the bed. Gojyo could see he was shirtless, now. He slid his monocle off and looked up at Gojyo. "Aren't you?"

Gojyo nodded.

Hakkai smiled that fuzzy-edged smile he got when his glasses were off, and moved down Gojyo's body, where Gojyo could no longer see anything but his back. He _was_ wearing his clothes, the kinky bastard. Hakkai's mouth closed around Gojyo's cock just as Sanzo slid in, not taking the time to be gentle, just hard fucking, demanding, a little short of painful. It felt good, a little confusing, but good, and he didn't even mind much when Sanzo took hold of the bridle again and pulled his head back hard.

He came first, and smiled around the hard metal in his mouth when Sanzo grunted in irritation. The priest finished quickly enough, though, and soon Hakkai was stroking Gojyo's leg again, gently, soothingly. "Very good," Hakkai said, and pulled the bit out of Gojyo's mouth.

"You're a _freak,_ " Gojyo said. It wasn't entirely an insult.

"I expect so," Hakkai said. "Would you...take care of me, then?"

"Yeah," Gojyo said. "But my mouth's sore."

"I'm sure we can improvise," Hakkai said warmly.

"You two are insane," Sanzo said, zipping up his pants. "I'm out of here."

"Yeah, yeah," Gojyo said, waving him off. He needed a cigarette.

"Was it all right?" Hakkai asked after the door had closed behind Sanzo.

"Yeah," Gojyo said. "I guess. Just warn me next time, okay?"

"Mmm," Hakkai said, which wasn't a promise at all.


End file.
